A Goddess and a Fox
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: The Spirit Detective gang runs into a sailor suited Goddess. They compete as enemies, but something may come of this rivalry. Mako x Kurama
1. Chapter 1

Kurama mumbled his notes to himself as he made his way to his favorite flower shop. This particular flower shop held many rare plants that no one else in the city was capable of growing. He had started coming here about a month ago, but the owner was never around. The employees claimed that the owner took care of all the plants and they just sold them and followed her hand written notes for each plant. They didn't know what the owner did in her spare time, but they never questioned it.

Without looking up from his notes, Kurama pushed open the door to the flower shop and made his way to the rare plants section. The store felt like the inside of a green house, and he had heard that owner had made the plans for the building all by herself. He finally looked up from his book to peruse the plants displayed in front of him. Last week he had asked about a particular plant to the employees and they had promised to ask if the owner could get if for him. He didn't see it located in the rare plants section so he picked up a couple of other flowers he could use in his study and made his way up to the register.

He carefully placed the plants on the counter without looking away from them. When he looked up he was at a loss for words. There was a girl at the counter he had never seen before and she was glowing. Kurama hadn't seen such a beautiful girl before in his life. Her lips were moving and he realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. "W-what?" She smiled kindly again, "I asked if this was all?" His mind now fully working, he remembered about the plant he came here for. "I was actually wondering if you had the Hawaiian Caper? I asked about it a week ago… and the other employees said they would ask the owner."

Once he finished talking, he heard a high pitched squeal and one of the normal employees he dealt with flew towards them. "Kurama! So happy to see you again." She smiled sweetly at him. "Mako-chan, this is the guy we were all telling you about! The plant scientist guy. See, he is cute." She smacked her hand over her mouth, for temporary forgetting he was right there. He smiled calmly at the girl, used to brushing that kind of thing off. "Glad to know I am well liked." Makoto cleared her throat and smiled at the male in front of her. "Thank you for your continued patronage and I did manage to procure your flower for you." She left to go into the back of the store.

Kurama turned to the other employee and asked, "Wait… does that mean 'she' is the store owner." The girl grinned at him and shook her head yes. "But don't get any ideas Kurama, she has sworn off relationships." He looked at her quizzically, but dared not ask. The rest of his time in the store was awkward and he made it out of there fairly quickly. On his way back to the lab, he felt a familiar energy following him. He sighed and stopped walking. "Just what are you doing, Yusuke?" Yusuke came out of the shadows with a big grin on his face. "Man, Kurama, you must be getting out of shape… it took you so long to notice me." Kurama lightly punched the male in the shoulder and they both enjoyed a laugh.

* * *

Yusuke blew the smoke from his finger after he had just lit up another low level demon. He had just slid his hands into his pockets, ready to go home when he felt a firm kick land on his upper back. He fell face forward into the concrete and he moaned in irritation. He heard the movement behind him, moving to strike again and rolled away as a heel connected with the concrete. He jumped up and faced his attacker. He was momentarily stunned when he was met with a girl wearing a short green skirt. She went to attack him again, this time with her fist and he easily dodged. "Hold on, hold on. I have to have time to admire the best looking demon I have ever seen!" He chuckles perversely while ducking her flurry of attacks.

She seemed to get angrier at the comment and then jumped a good distance away from him. "How dare you call me a demon, you are the one emitting the demonic aura." She relaxed her fighting stance, but he dared not get closer. At first he couldn't feel her power and assumed she was a low class demon. As his hair began to stand on end, he realized how wrong he was. The power she emitted was not of demonic origin and he didn't know how to rate it on that scale. "What are you?" He asked, getting a bit more serious. She looked him in the eye, electricity surrounding her, "A goddess…" With that she disappeared right before his eyes.

* * *

Yusuke had just finished telling the rest of the crew what he had witnessed. Koenma sat back thoughtfully and kept silent. Botan clearly stated she had never heard of any real goddesses. Hiei snorted, barely interested. The conversation was quickly going dead, since no one really had any idea what this girl could be. Koenma ended the discussion telling the boys to be on the lookout and contact him if any more contact had been made.

* * *

Makoto had just closed shop and was heading home when she heard a big explosion in the distance. She quickly looked around and spotted a plume of smoke coming from off into the west. She quickly started to run towards the smoke, until she was hidden enough to transform into Eternal Sailor Jupiter. She made her way to the scene just in time to spot Kurama there. She had known from the moment she had met him that he was a demon in human clothing. She watched him stealthily leave the scene and he was heading right towards her, perfect.

Kurama looked back to see that no one was watching him and ran straight into Sailor Jupiter's outstretched leg. He managed to stay up right, and was ready to fight once he regained his balance. "Another demon slash human, eh?" He looked up to meet the gaze of the girl talking to him. He once again lost his composure. "It's… it's you, the Goddess." She sneered. "So you are in league with that other demon." She approached him dangerously, electricity arching off of her body. "What is your purpose here on Earth?" Kurama, quickly became confused. While backing slowly away from her, "I don't know what you mean… I was born here."

Kurama eventually bumped his back into, what he could only assume was another person. He jumped to the side now facing two people, the goddess and… a man in a cape and a top hat. Kurama quickly reached into his hair to bring out his rose whip, but another rose knocked it out of his hand. The man in the cape was still posed from throwing it. "If I were you, I would start talking demon… unless you want to answer to the King of Earth himself." Kurama didn't have time to be confused as his allies appeared at his side to help him. Yusuke stood in front, arms crossed. "Hey goddess, long time no see. How is that static electricity treating ya?" She scowled at him but remained still, knowing the current situation they were in.

"Yusuke, why bother talking? Let's just kill them so I can go back to the Makai." Hiei hissed at their leader. The goddess decided it was her turn to speak up. "One demon, two half demons and one human… just what are you doing here on Earth?" Hiei, having had it up to here, jumped at the girl who had no physical defense against his sword. She moved to dodge if she could, but the caped man stood in front of her and blocked the sword with his own. Through gritted teeth he shouted "Jupiter" and she understood. "Jupiter! Oak evolution!" Yusuke's group jumped back to dodge the attack and when they looked up, the goddess and her knight were gone.

* * *

Makoto wearily stared at the group of men as they bugged the man named Kurama in her store. She and her fellow scouts had mastered their ability to hide their civilian identities. They produced an aura that confused people's abilities to be able to see that they looked exactly alike. They were currently in the rare plants section talking about normal everyday things. However, they kept their guard up, like they were expecting to be attacked at any moment. She had just managed to distract herself with her financial reports when several plants were placed in front of her. She looked up, startled, and found that Kurama was ready to pay. Makoto starts ringing up the plants and when she tells Kurama the total, the other guys notice her for the first time. While Yusuke and Kuwabara gawked at her, Hiei just stared at her, like he knew her secret. She quickly gave Kurama his change and just as she was going to say, 'Have a good day', the black haired boy slapped Kurama on the back. "Damn Kurama, so this is why you like this flower shop so much! Hahaha." Makoto, not used to the overly bluntness, couldn't help but blush at the comment.

The awkward silence was broken when the chime to the front door sounded. Mamoru made his way to the counter, careful to not show his surprise as to who was there. "Hey Mako, I came by to get some flowers for Usa's birthday tomorrow." "Oh Mamo, of course, I have just the thing." Makoto went to the back of the store, which was in assessable to the customers. The five men stared at each other, the feeling of tension was so thick that it was tangible. Kurama took once last look at where Makoto disappeared to and ushered the gang out of the door.

* * *

Author's note: This fanfic is a request from dragonofhellsflame. It will not be a very long fic, I may end it in another 1 or 2 chapters. Please let me know what you think! R&amp;R. I do take requests, but be mindful that they may take a while for me to produce. As always, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Sailor Moon. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Mars breathed heavily after waging war on what appeared to be a fire demon. Sailor Jupiter stepped in front of her companion as did Kurama for his. The two faced each other and glared. "I don't understand… why do you keep attacking us?" Kurama stared into Jupiter's eyes as the question left his mouth. Jupiter caught a deadly look from Hiei and pushed Mars even further behind her back. "That is a silly question… you are attacking humans. It is our job to protect this planet from evil." Kurama's stare turned icy at her explanation. "Evil, you say? And you are calling us the evil ones?" Hiei snorted in the back, "Smart woman."

The distant pounding of someone running caught their attention. Yusuke came into view and Mars and Jupiter grew even tenser. They both backed up, not liking the fact that they were outnumbered. That was when an explosion rocked the ground they stood on. The explosion happened in the direction opposite of the way Yusuke had come. The girls looked at each other and used the distraction to disappear and head towards the explosion. They met the other scouts there and quickly cleaned up the mess.

Next Day

Makoto stared at Kurama as he walked around her shop, once again. 'Just what is he up to? He lives a normal human life… and as far I can tell, he hasn't been trying to lure humans to him for dark purposes.' He started humming to himself, trying to ignore the owner's eyes on him. Makoto decided that she would approach him. She quickly and quietly walked up to the man who was deeply studying one of her new plants. She cleared her throat to get his attention. He faked a surprised look, like he had no idea she had walked up to him. "Makoto-san, what can I do for you?" She smiled easily at the man, having gotten used to flirting after years of failing at it. "Kurama… I haven't met another person who looks at plants as lovingly as I do. Would you like to get some tea with me?"

Kurama had to focus really hard on not letting his mouth gap open. This was the last thing he was expecting. "I would enjoy that, but are you not working right now?" She smirked triumphitly at him and opened her mouth to speak, "I'm the boss." She winked at him and went to let her employees know that she was taking off early. Kurama placed the plant he was holding back on the shelf, since it seemed his plans had changed. Makoto grabbed her coat off of the counter and donned it as she walked back towards him. "Shall we?" Her sweet voice was music to his ears and nodded somewhat eagerly.

When they stepped out of the stores Makoto turned towards Kurama. "I am still somewhat new here… why don't you pick the place?" "Sure." He took a moment to think and led her to a new by café that often played the news. He was actually wondering if the news had anything to report on sightings of this 'goddess'. He held the door open for his… date? He didn't want to label it, so he quickly retracted the thought. She led the way and sat herself, as the sign dictated, next to the TV. She apparently was interested in the news as well, mused Kurama. He sat opposite of her and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind that I sat next to the TV, I like to keep up with what is going on in the world." She explained herself. He smiled to reassure her and was about to open his mouth when the TV blared 'BREAKING NEWS'. The two of them instantly glued their eyes to the TV screen.

The News Caster had a grim look on his face as it popped up on the screen. "Good evening, we bring you breaking news. The Sailor Senshi have been spotted for the first time in 7 years! They were seen opposing what looked to be young men with magical powers." The TV screen then panned to Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars staring Kurama and Hiei down last night. Kurama kept his surprise to himself and tried to quietly rise out of his seat without drawing attention. Makoto quickly grabbed his wrist he stared harshly into his eyes. She stood up quietly and led him out of the café without letting go of his wrist. They both stayed silent as she dragged him to some unknown place. It was close to a 10 minute walk of silence, and she made sure to take back roads, and unpopulated streets. She dragged him into an apartment building and up a 2 flights of stairs. She opened the door to one of the apartments and ushered him in. She sat him down on the couch and went into the kitchen. "Still want tea, or is coffee more preferable?"

Kurama was almost startled when he heard her speak. "Uh… coffee please." Makoto took a couple more minutes of silence and prepared the drinks. She set his drink down in front of him, along with some creamer and sugar. She took a seat in a chair to the right of him. "So… spill." Makoto inwardly grinned at her luck with this situation.

Author's Note: I am so sorry it is taking me forever to update my stories… I had the worst writer's block. I will be trying to get some updates out for all of my stories, but I believe this was the story that I had the latest review for… so keep it up! It motivates me, lol. P.s. Sorry it's so short.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurama fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. The situation he found himself in was troubling indeed. He and the rest of the gang had steered clear of involving any of the innocents with their… dealings. His eyes darted around the cutely decorated apartment, dashing from the ornate pillow by his side to the frilly curtains that colored the sunlight as it filtered into the room. Makoto cleared her throat, pulling his attention to her emerald eyes. He sighed a bit more heavily than he had intended. "Aren't you scared, Makoto? You just saw my face plastered on the news… facing off against these Sailor Soldiers." "It's Sailor Senshi." "Right…." Makoto leaned back, not an ounce of fear in her eyes, he noticed. "You have been coming to my store for a while now and I can tell you have a vested interest in a specific type of plant." Kurama eyed her wearily, mentally cursing himself out for focusing on her plump pink lips for a second too long. "Plants with healing attributes." She finished.

Kurama leaned back into his chair with a sigh of defeat. "My mother… She was sick as I was growing up. She had an illness that there was no cure for, and I have always regretted not being able to do anything for her." "You are a smart man… you know that a child could do nothing for her. So, what is it that you were… unable to do at that time?" Kurama looked into her eyes and she didn't waver. He knew those eyes… things were finally coming into place now. "Hmph… you are not a Goddess after all." He huffed with disappointment, wishing that it had been true all along. "If I was able to revert to my true form at that time, I had enough magic to reverse her fate. I would have brought her to my home in the Makai and kept her safe."

It was Makoto's turn to sit back and sigh. "The Makai? And what world is that? It isn't one of the ones we have dealt with before." Her eyes turned a deeper shade of green as she peered into his lighter green ones. "What is your purpose here?"

``````````````````````````TIME SKIP``````````````````````````````````

It was dark outside by the time Kurama got done explaining about how he ended up in Ningenkai and eventually working for the Reikai and Koenma. He told her about Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei. She, however, didn't utter a word about herself or the other Sailor Senshi.

Makoto currently occupied her kitchen while Kurama sat at her table watching her work her magic. "Who are you… really? You have magic that rivals Class S Youkais… but have no youkai blood in you. However, you are only part human… much like myself." She ignored him as she started to plate her famous meatloaf that she had made the day prior. It was when she turned around and she met his eyes straight on, without faltering, she answered, "I already told you… a Goddess." She walked over to him a placed the plate down in front of him. He didn't hide how he felt by showing his displeasure on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to also voice it, the two were startled by an explosion that sounded like it was really close. It rattled her entire apartment, knocking her things off the wall and even breaking her windows from the shockwave. The two immediately ducked for cover and as soon the apartment stopped rattling Kurama was blinded by a light. When the commotion was over he bolted up to see if Makoto was alright, but she was nowhere to be seen.

He dashed to the window and jumped out of it. Once he landed on the ground, several floors below him, he took off in a sprint towards the black plume of smoke. Up ahead of him he saw a familiar green skirt. He picked up his speed to try to catch up to her, but she just got further and further ahead of him. In only a matter of seconds he managed to lose sight of her completely. In the distance he could hear her lightening charge up and strike. As he neared the scene he heard the shouts of the other Sailor Senshi as they charged at the youkai. He closed in on the scene and saw the youkai being obliterated by the Senshi with the blonde pigtails. He hid behind a tree and watched the girls regroup while he caught his breath. They circled around the girl with the pigtails and talked in a hurry. They most likely wanted to avoid being caught by the media again. He noticed that the only man had whispered something to Jupiter before disappearing with the girl who had pigtails.

Jupiter turned around and immediately looked him in the eyes. He caught his breath, not expecting her to know exactly where he was. However, he only stepped out in the open when he saw that the rest of the Senshi were no where to be seen. As she got closer to him a bright light emitted from her, blinding him in a familiar way. When he was able to see again, Makoto was standing in front of him again, just the girl who owned the flower shop... no super woman present.

She walked past him and didn't look back to see if he was following. She exhibited the utmost of confidence and he couldn't help but follow behind her like she knew he would. She pulled out her cell phone once she heard his steps matching her pace, slightly behind her. She tapped away on it until it started to ring. Kurama listened to her sweet voice as she explained to her building maintence person that the explosion tonight had shattered the glass of her apartment and probably many of the others. He felt a little ire as he heard the man on the other line offer his place if she needed a place to stay. She, however, brushed off the invite like she was used to men begging her for a moment of her time.

She sighed as she hung up her cell. She stopped in her tracks and turned around to face Kurama. "It's late. You should go home and rest for the night. I will no doubt be seeing you at my store soon enough... We should continue our converstation at a later date." "Where will you stay tonight?" Makoto gave him a questioning glance, but seemed to have decided to take his question as innocent and sighed in answer. "I own a resturant a little ways downtown... I build a loft in the attic, just in case." With that, she walked away from him without another word.

```````````````````````````````THE FOLLOWING DAY``````````````````````````````

Makoto stretched her tired limbs the following morning. She covered her mouth as a yawn escaped her. Running two businesses and being as Sailor Senshi was quite tiring. She was happy to have reliable staff to ease some of the stress she had been carrying. As she brushed her teeth and prepared the shower, her mind drifted back to her and Kurama's conversation the previous day. He had shared a lot of information and she was finding it hard to comprehend the fact that the Earth had two more hidden sides to it. She remembered in her past life that she had scoffed at the idea of the primative Earth's concept of Heaven and Hell. She knew about the Galaxy Cauldron, so she had just assumed that she knew better. The Earth was truly a special planet... if it's 'Heaven' and 'Hell' really existed.

She hopped out of the shower and got into her work attire for the restaurant and tired her hair back into her signature ponitail. Kurama was an attrative man... youkai? She wasn't really sure what he was yet. He had briefly mentioned something about being a fox spirit, but that was hard to imagine... even for her. She made her way downstairs to see that her crew was already well into the prep for the day. She smiled as some of her older staff made their way over to her to question her safety. They were the kind to keep their eyes closely on the news. Of course they knew that last night's attack would be within range of her home. She reassured them that she wasn't hurt by any means and shooed them back to work.

Later that day she would seek out Kurama and grill him for more information. She didn't know if he had shared what had transpired between them last night with the rest of his crew, but she needed to sort out this matter... and quickly. The truth was that Usagi had just recently found out she was pregnant. Mamoru was keen on keeping the 'friendly' youkai a secret from his wife for the moment. So he was currently keeping tabs on Makoto, since she had the most contact with them. She was more than happy to keep any stress she could from Usagi.

Author's note: Sorry about the slow update... I will be trying to tie up this story soon. It was originally meant to be a 5 chapter story... but I will probably need a bit more than that. Anyway, R&amp;R!


End file.
